The use of bone marrow transplantation as a therapeutic modality has expanded in recent years. No longer done in rare instances in only a few institutions, bone marrow engraftment is done more frequently for rescue from high dose chemotherapy of solid tumors and leukemias, reconstitution in genetic immune deficiency and in a greater range of blood dyscrasias and aplasias throughout the world. More recently, the technique of marrow transplantation has been successfully applied to the correction of selected genetic enzyme deficiency diseases in laboratory animals and man, and is proposed as the strategy of choice for introducing altered or supplemental genetic information into higher organisms. We propose to use the 1986 meeting of the International Society for Experimental Hematology--a society committed to the study of hematopoiesis and bone marrow transplantation--to present a symposium on contemporary issues of experimental hematology. Plenary symposia are scheduled daily to instruct meeting participants from around the world in state-of-the-art technologies, strategies and concepts for the study of hematopoiesis and marrow transplantation. Such a forum exploits the gathering of internationally-renowned basic and clinical scientists and offers a cost-effective mechanism for the exchange of laboratory and clinical results from around the world.